starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
2502
*Terran Dominion, zerg and protoss forces fight for control of a xel'naga temple on the world of Artika, the protoss emerging victorious.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. *Project Gestalt is formed. Dr. Stanley Burgess begins experimenting on captured Khalai Caste protoss, creating Gestalt Zero.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. *Nova continues to train as a ghost, serving with Team Blue.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.This is based on relative dating from Heaven's Devils, as opposed to errornous absolute dates. *The crew of the Generous Profit land on a Fringe World in hopes of salvage. The team is converted or killed by the Church of Besainted Pelagius.Gillen, Kieron (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "A Ghost Story." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 122-169. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. *A psychotic viking pilot, Captian Jon Dyre, attacks the innocent colonists of Ursa during a weapon demonstration. His former pupil, Wes Carter, confronts Dyre in order to end his crazed killing spree, in which he succeeds.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 1." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 140–163. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. *Sandin Forst, Rieff and Garth attempt a heist of the ruined Jacobs Installation. Forst succesfully recovers ardeon crystals, but is infected by zerg spores that have bonded with them.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. Early-Mid Year *The months of this year are full of pain for Juliana Pasteur, as she draws ever closer to death, and Valerian, who stands by her the entire time, a process aided by them returning to permanent accommodation on Umoja.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. *Tamsen Cauley offers the War Pigs freedom if they assassinate Jim Raynor, though secretly intending to use his Cerberus Program to terminate the outlaws once they complete the task.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). *The War Pigs investigate Raynor's time on Moria, only to be attacked by the Kel-Morian Combine and subsequently heading to Grissom IV to repair the General Lee. Cerberus Program troops, led by Lars Trakken, follow them at a distance.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft '''1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). July *Juliana Pasteur dies. Her funeral is held on Umoja soon afterward. Arcturus Mengsk tells Valerian the story of the Mengsk Dynasty after the funeral. August *'August 13:' The Terran Dominion sends a ghost to terminate rebel leader Castor Mezzo, who took shelter on Agria. The ghost exterminates the town of Hudderstown Colony, but the remnants are rescued by the War Pigs, who then shoot Mezzo to death for recklessly endangering people.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft 1''' (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). *'''August 17: Leonid Celsus arrives at the ruins of Hudderstown with a troop of marines. He is surprised at how the War Pigs managed to exterminate the ghost.Timestamp is "four days later" from previous events. Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft 1''' (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). October *'October 25:'Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft '''1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The War Pigs track Raynor to Urona Sigma, only to discover the planet infested with zerg.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft 1''' (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). While eventually confronting Raynor, Cerberus forces arrive to attack the outlaws and the protoss in turn to purify the planet.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft '''1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Late Year *The surviving War Pigs launch a do-or-die assault on Cauley's HQ.2009-10-19. StarCraft #8. Wildstorm. Accessed 2009-10-19. Nova meanwhile shadows them.2009-11-16. StarCraft #9. Wildstorm. Accessed 2009-11-16. December *Nova finishes her training in the Ghost Program. Mengsk thus gives her her 'graduation mission': terminate rebel/terrorist Cliff Nadaner.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Notes References Category: Timeline